hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Milton
|family = *Harvey Milton † *Olivia Newton † *Tristan Milton *Joshua Dunbar *Patrick Dunbar *Liam Dunbar *Elizabeth Milton † *Rami Milton † *Emilia Milton *Jordan Raeken *Alice Raeken *Lucas Raeken *Edwin Raeken *Thomas Raeken *Brenton Raeken *Angela Dunbar *Phoebe Dunbar *Wesley Dunbar *Theo Raeken *Alex Russo |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Losing her children |wand=12¾", Apple, unicorn hair |patronus=Cat |hidea= |job= |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Milton family *Dunbar family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff}} Alice Dunbar '''(née Milton''') was a pure-blood witch. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1962 to 1969 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. After graduating from Hogwarts, she married Joshua and together they had two sons, Patrick and Liam Dunbar. She never had much time to enjoy being a mother as she died in an accident shortly after giving birth to Liam. She died in the Dunbar Mansion on December 2nd, 1981 after being fatally injured in a potions accident. Her death is a topic that Joshua does not want to talk about. However, he makes sure that their children Patrick and Liam will remember how much of an amazing witch and mother she was in the time she was blessed to spend with them. Biography Early life Alice was born as the second child (and only daughter) to Harvey Milton and Olivia Newton. She is the younger sister of Tristan Milton. They have lived together in the Milton Mansion until the two of them went to Hogwarts. Hogwarts years (1962-1969) Alice was sorted into Hufflepuff during her first year at Hogwarts. She was very friendly to everyone of all the Hogwarts Houses and had built many friendships throughout the years. She hardly got into any trouble at all and was seen as the perfect student by many of her Professors. One of those friends was Joshua Dunbar, heir of the Dunbar family. Alice has had a crush on him ever since she first laid eyes on him during her third year but she was too afraid to act on it. Fortunately for her, her feelings were returned by Joshua who asked her out on a date to Hogsmeade during their fifth year. Ever since that date, the two of them began a relationship that eventually ended up in a marriage with two children. Later life After graduating Hogwarts, she married Joshua Dunbar and went to live in the Dunbar Mansion. Because of the Milton and Dunabr families being rich, Alice decided to become a stay-at-home mom when she discovered that she was pregnant of their first child. In 1980 their first son named Patrick was born. A few months after his birth, Alice discovered that she was pregnant yet again and one year later, in 1981, she gave birth to another son named Liam. Death Being thrilled to finally be a mother of two beautiful children, she didn't dare to expect that she would never see either of them grow up. Shortly after giving birth to Liam, Alice was fatally injured in a potions accident, killing her right on the spot. Joshua discovered her corpse when he got home from work that night, the sound of their children crying in the background chilling him to the core. After requesting assistance from the Healers of St. Mungo's, who tried everything they could to save her, they soon told Joshua that there was nothing even magic could do for her, leaving Joshua with the heavy task of telling her family and friends the news of her death. Physical appearance Alice has brown hair and eyes and a petite figure. She is considered to be a tall woman, something that has attracted quite a few men. She liked to dress in comfortable clothing, often finding dresses too constricting in her movements. Personality and traits Alice was the definition of a true Hufflepuff: loyal, friendly and hardworking. She became friends with a lot of students of all Houses during her time at Hogwarts, making her one of the most popular witches of her time. Family Tree Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Graduate Hogwarts students Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1962 Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1962 Category:Dunbar Family Category:Milton Family Category:Newton Family Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Mothers Category:Deceased individuals Category:1951 births